The present invention relates to a self-propelling vehicle which is equipped with a receiving and evaluating means for position signals, so that it can constantly receive information about the coordinates of its respective location.
EP-A-0 489 915 discloses a navigation system for the driver of an automotive vehicle. Said navigation system is to improve the former map display system which creates safety problems, and the conventional arrow display system which has the drawback that the driver often turns to the right or left too early from the road which is just being driven along. According to the disclosed invention the navigation system of the automotive vehicle displays the route of travel through which the vehicle is just driving, together with information on the target position. Said traveling line is displayed on a screen.
EP 0 782 723 B1 discloses such a self-propelling vehicle which can automatically follow a mobile transmitting means. The vehicle may be a golf caddy which follows a golf player who carries the mobile transmitting means. Both the vehicle and the mobile transmitting means are equipped with a receiving and evaluating means provided with a computer for a satellite-controlled positioning system. The mobile transmitting means transmits its respective position to the vehicle by means of a HF hand-held transmitter at regular time intervals, the vehicle comparing said position with its own position and calculating the traveling route therefrom.
The present invention does not deal with the problem that a self-propelling vehicle is to follow a mobile transmitting means along its route, but the vehicle is to be able to drive exactly along one (or several) previously defined routes.
This problem is solved by the features of patent claim 1. Advantageous developments of the invention are characterized in the dependent claims.